


Melted Heart

by Sarran



Series: Short one shots [4]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Twitch Streamers, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Innocent, M/M, Ritz is beautiful, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: All from Ritz point of view with unknown male, short fan fic of being ready to find ‘the one’Because Ritz is awesome and deserves Love.





	

The night sky was clear and there was just a hint of a breeze as he stood and looked out of the view of the city, the lights from up here twinkled and looked like a sea of stars that had fallen haphazardly, ghost of a smile on his lips as he heard a car pull up, the closing of the door drifted to him on the breeze and a shiver ran down his spine. Finally he turned and looked at the other. 

They had been skirting the edge of this meeting for months, neither was ready to make a move, he knew that the other was waiting for him, because he couldn’t and wouldn’t let go of the past. When they had met his walls had been so high, his heart closed to anything that was not casual, he never wanted strings attached or something that might shatter him again if it failed. 

But slowly his walls had fallen, like a slow patient animal, each word and smile, had broken a piece until he could not deny what he felt for the other, his icy cold heart had slowly thawed out; and it felt like the water melting had cleansed something inside him, he had felt a weight that he never knew he was carrying lifted. 

That ghost of a smile was still on his lips as he watched the other walk towards him, when they stopped he knew he needed to make a move as they had said they would wait. Though the feeling in his stomach made him nervous, the butterflies were easily quietened as he stepped forwards, fingers lifting to brush against the others cheek, before tracing his lower lip. His other hand raised and he found himself engulfed in arms that had been haunting his dreams, leaning forwards he let their lips meet and all his worry vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you did.
> 
> Let Peace Reign,
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
